Hey, Stand by Me
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was wallowing in depression for some time, when suddenly she was brought back to reality by one touch and a new friend.
1. POV

**Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters are owned by Clamp**

**But this my story, hope you like it**

**Chapter 1 - POV**

**Sakura **

Walking across the grounds by myself always gave me a sense of comfort. I was more self-assured, more aware, and more appreciative of the beauty around me.

Sometimes, it was tiring to hear the chatter of Anya's voice gossiping about some sorority boys common ritual pleasure of wooing a rival, deep down she's jealous, she's always jealous of someone or Kamaki's complaints about her parents, they worry about her and want the best for her, why can't she see that, I would give anything for that sought of attention from my parents.

My parents just left me in the hands of a woman which was the closest person to a Mother I ever had, she raised me as her own flesh and blood, sometimes I feel like I was a mistake, like I wasn't meant to be around, my father just spends money on me just to keep me entertained and out of their way.

I have a scar on my hand from the time I stole my father's Nissan Skyline GT-R, that was one the most exhilarating feeling of my life, he didn't even come to my side in the hospital when I flipped the car and ended up in a storm drain.

Hmm, it's time for Philosophy, why am I even taking this class; well I hope it will be interesting today.

The lecture hall is scanty, hmm, there's Tomoyo and Eriol I'm not in third wheel mood, I guess I'll stay in the back. The professor's voice faded into the walls, I feel dazed, invisible I'm staring straight ahead but I feel numb.

I need to disappear, I should go...

**Syaoron**

She's here but why does she look so unhappy.

She has the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen'

Wait a minute, how come she's sitting next to me today, the entire row is empty, it's just me and her.

Sakura Kinomoto has been the object of my affection for the last year, we have three classes together but I've never spoken to her.

She's normally surrounded by her party of worshippers, vying for her attention, she doesn't really smile it's more like she pretends to care; I mean I would pretend too if people around me were talking about absolutely nothing.

Her sorority house mainly consists of spoiled heiresses not taking their lives seriously, not taking anything seriously, but she was different she has a conscious, she has a soul, she was part of that life and at the same time not part of that life...if that makes any sense.

Her face is a blank page what is she thinking about? Her eyes are beginning to look cloudy. I should say something...she's leaving.

I gently placed my hand on hers.

"Kinomoto are you ok?"

**Sakura**

I have to go before I suffocate; I was startled by the touch of a warm hand on mine. I looked up at him, he had glowing amber eyes and messy chocolate hair, he's cute, no, he's hot.

I have issues with people in my personal space but I couldn't pull my hand away, his touch was nurturing, friendly and seemed genuine. I felt the muscles in my face give in and I smiled.

"Kinomoto are you ok?" he said in a concerned voice.

His husky voice was inviting and friendly, his face was perfect. Who are you and why are you sitting next to me, wait a minute... my mind was so far away that I didn't notice him sit down.

I'm not an impolite person by nature but it took me a while to respond, I was curious and cautious about him, I smiled but my mind was going through names and faces it didn't seem to connect, I don't know this guy but he knows me...or least my name.


	2. In the shadows

**Chapter 2 – In the shadows**

"I'm sorry; please don't be offended but do I know you" Sakura was interested and intrigued by this stranger.

"No I don't think so, I just thought that...something was wrong because you looked, well...distant, I'm sorry if I bothered you" he was about to turn away.

"No, no not at all, it's just that someone never asked me how _I_ felt, but thank you, thank you for asking" she felt her lips tug a little, "hey I'm Kinomoto Sakura" as she held out her hand.

"Oh I'm...Chun Syaoron" he said shaking her hand.

"You just enrolled in here"

"No...umm...this is my second year here, we have two more classes together"

"What, seriously... I'm so sorry" she remarked.

At this time, there was utter silence when they saw Professor Man-kit staring at them.

"You wanna get out of here" she whispered, he nodded with a smile. "Sorry Professor Man-kit we're leaving, apologies"

The Professor simply waved and grinned, what can he do?

Sakura Kinomoto was the daughter of multi-millionaire Fujitaka Kinomoto and millionaire heiress Elizabeth Tang-Kinomoto, together they were worth billions. Her father is one of the greatest business moguls in telecommunications, information technology and financial investments in Eurasia.

The name Kinomoto is constant reminder of her family and their fortune, sometimes she was tired of the constant attention, people falling over themselves, fake smiles and praises.

Just last year, in her mind she was barely doing well in philosophy but she received an excellent grade without effort.

Last month her father made a large contribution to the University to construct a second building. There's a plaque outside of the first building in his honour.

Her mother is a kind and affectionate woman. She received her inheritance after her father was involved in a plane crash in the almost nine years ago. Her mother spends most of her time travelling with Mr Kinomoto or home by herself.

Sakura and Syaoron hastily exited the Philosophy class laughing.

"So what classes do we have together Chun" she enquired.

"Umm... Economics, International Standardisation and Philosophy"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't notice you before, so which dorm are you staying in"

"No, I stay off campus I have an apartment a few blocks away"

"That's a shame; we could have been friends"

"We _can_ be friends Kinomoto, just because I don't live here doesn't mean we can't be friends"

"Well I'm not allowed to leave the University without my Dad knowing"

"Oh...that sucks"

"Yeah I know, but first since we're friends you can call me Sakura"

"Well you can call me Syaoron...ok, well I'll see you later I have soccer practice Sakura... oh, wait here's my number, probably we can hang out later, bye"

"Bye, nice meeting you"

Sakura walked away feeling good about _this_ new friend. Suddenly, someone bumped against her.

"Hey Sakura have you heard Jet Hall is having a party three Saturdays from now, we're all going. I heard that Quinn is going to be there and he's single. He and Jasmine broke up Tuesday, so you'll come right you know he likes you... yeah but who doesn't you're so cute, anyway it starts at the ten, oh and don't tell anyone about this, strictly for certain people, if you know what I mean" the bubbly girl was on her heels Tashi Niomora was the youngest daughter of hotel mogul Joseph Niomora, her family weren't full-fledged millionaires yet but they were still part of the circle.

"I can't promise you anything Tashi but I'll try...ok, anyway how are you doing, didn't you have the flu last week" Sakura enquired

"Yeah but I'm good now anyway... bye Sakura"

"Bye Tashi"

Sakura shared a room with Tomoyo Daidouji, also from another wealthy family. Although rich, Tomoyo wasn't snobbish, she was down to earth and pleasant, she is also Sakura's cousin and best friend. She is the only person who could reach Sakura.

"Hey what are you doing here, I thought you would be with Eriol" normally Tomoyo wouldn't be there so early, Sakura was surprised to see her and also happy.

"No we're going out for pizza later; I think you should come"

"That will be nice; I haven't had pizza in months but..."

"No Sakura, Uncle won't know and besides it just pizza, don't worry...aren't you tired of being here, you're a prisoner, c'mon Sakura. ...it will be fun and we have a few friends coming too, they're cool."

"Alright, alright, uhhhggggg" Sakura laughed in delight.

...

"Well I don't need to introduce this young lady...Sakura this is Meilin, Hua, Josh, Syaoron and Tao" Tomoyo pointed to each individual.

"Oh you know Chun" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who...?" Tomoyo looked confused.

"Him, Syaoron..."

Tomoyo felt a slight nudge under the table from Eriol, "Oh yeah, but I know him as Syaoron, anyway are you guys hungry I'm starving"

"You're always starving Tomoyo" as everyone chuckled; Tomoyo's face blushed red completely.

Sakura felt comfortable, she laughed and talked all night with her new friends, for a long time she hasn't felt like she had anything in common with anyone, she realised that she was turning into her mother and she decided at that moment that she needed to change for herself...and probably her sanity.


	3. Keeping secrets I

**Chapter 3 – Keeping secrets I**

"What was that about last night...Eriol?"

"Tomoyo, I love you, but there are certain things, we shouldn't discuss, at least not now, ok...it's a family thing.

"Just don't mess with her, you know I love Sakura"

"Yeah, but it's better this way"

...

"Sakura wait up...I though you weren't allowed the leave the campus grounds?"

"Tomoyo is my cousin, _she and only she_ can make me do almost anything, so she convinced me to get out last night, I needed a break anyway, but how do you know Eriol and Tomoyo"

"Through mutual friends"

"Oh, ok it's just I never heard them talk about you"

He shrugged his shoulders "Well I don't know"

"So where are you from Syaoron, we have time before my next session"

"I'm from Hong Kong, I moved to Japan about two years ago, I came specifically to this University because they have a very good Global Leadership Program"

"Cool, I'm more into Communications and International Standardisation"

"Well I have four sisters, my family lives in Hong Kong so I'm basically here by myself, can't wait to finish University, what about you"

"Me? Well everyone seems to know my life better than I do"

"Yeah but it would be nice to actually hear it from you"

"Ok...all my life I've lived in Osaka, my Father travels a lot, so I hardly see him, I miss him but he thinks I don't... he thinks I'm strong like him. My Mother and I don't really connect, you know what I mean; I don't know what to say to her sometimes she just smiles at me. Like she waiting for me to just come to her, but I don't know it's weird, how can you not know what to say to your own Mother, anyway, I'm really close to Lucinda, she's been my caretaker for fifteen years, she's my mom, she was there for me for everything, she came to my school's plays, report day. She took good care me, I was really upset when I had to come here, I was hoping that she would have come with me but Dad thought it would be best that detach myself from her, he said it was time to grow up, so that's it basically, hope I didn't bore you"

"No it's ok, so what are your plans after you graduate"

"Daddy would expect me to work with him..."

"No Sakura that's not what I asked... what are _your_ plans for your future"

For the first time Sakura's mind was totally blank, she didn't know.

"Think about it Sakura, think about it... anyway I gotta go, later Sakura Kinomoto

...

"Woo-hoo...yeah that's what I talking about?" Hua was being cheered on by an audience after taking five consecutive tequila shots.

It was the night of the Jet Hall frat house party where usually anything goes and people don't talk about it in the morning. Last year half the frat house was naked in the pool out back with their _so called girlfriends_ _for the night_ and then in morning some of them woke up on the tennis court after using the automated ball machines pretending that it was still WWII shooting down their enemies.

Tomoyo and Sakura made their way over to the bar area.

"Sakura let's get something to drink then go look for Eriol"

"Ok"

"What would you ladies like" the bartender shouted.

"Vodka and cranberry juice" Tomoyo replied.

"I just want water... I'm really de-hydrated I'll have something to drink later"

"Suit yourself"

Walking towards Eriol, Sakura can see Syaoron with him, they were deep in conversation with their attention on a group of women waving to them.

"Ok Eriol, I'm here now you can stop doing that" Tomoyo said mischievously.

"Don't worry babes; I was doing it for Syaoron"

"Sure honey, sure"

"Sakura you look great", Syaoron's attention was now fully on the woman in front of him. She was wearing a fitted colour block dress with pink pumps and her hair laid curls on her back, most of her features she received from her Mother who was a former model in her teenage years.

Eriol and Tomoyo could clearly see Syaoron's expression, they both giggled at him; he was practically drooling on himself. Sakura was none the wiser, she stood there scanning faces to see if can hang out with anyone else; because she knew Tomoyo and Eriol would be making their way to the dance floor at any moment.

Suddenly she felt a hand grabbed hers, and was being led away through the crowd.

"Hey Syaoron, where are we going?"

"Let's dance"

"I can't dance" at this time it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

"Can you at least try?"

Finding a place for themselves they were dancing to electropop for most of the night, eventually Tomoyo, Eriol, Tashi and a few others joined in, as they became the focus of the party the small group turned into a mob, Sakura broke away.

"I need to use the bathroom Tomoyo"

Sakura could hardly hear her over the music but she followed her hand signals upstairs.

The corridor leading towards the bathrooms was lonely but she had to go. Exiting the toilet she heard whimpering, 'probably someone getting some' she thought and smiled but then again it doesn't sound that way.

She crept up to the door at the end of the hallway and listened, she heard the muffled cries of a woman, gently pushing open the door it was Hua being pinned to a bed with a man forcing himself on her.

Sakura became enraged, "What the fuck are you doing, get off her"

As she kick him in his back, he was startled and got off, Sakura ran to the assistance of the woman on the bed shaking and in tears.


	4. Keeping secrets II

**Chapter 4 – Keeping Secrets II**

"You just kicked me bitch, I bet you want some of this too, huh" the man placed his hands around Sakura's neck, squeezing and shaking her violently, she was gasping for breath, scratching and clawing him, she felt herself slipping away then he suddenly he let her go and he flopped to the floor.

Sakura slumped next to him coughing and heaving her chest, she opened eyes to see the man lying on floor with a huge gash in his head and Hua shaking with a statue in her hand.

"Hua, give me that..." they both sat on the edge of the bed gazing at him. "You need to leave, like right now ok"

"What are you going to do? This wasn't my fault I was just kissing him, I didn't want to have sex with him...Sakura I was a virgin" she cried even louder.

"You don't need this, you need to go Hua, I'll take care of this" Hua shook her head and exited the room down the corridor.

Ten minutes past as Sakura sat on the bed with a dead body at her feet, the bedroom door flung open.

"Hey Kahzuki, where are you man...WHAT THE FUCK... KINOMOTO" it was Asada Quinn staring at her, he was jolted out of his shock and ran out the door.

Seconds later she could hear, people making their way to the bedroom, there was dead silence and she was gazing at floor, she felt naked as she could feel those eyes were penetrating her soul and judging her.

"EXCUSE ME...EXCUSE ME" Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoron pushed their way through. Tomoyo gasped in horror, the crowd began to murmur.

Three minutes later the police arrived and Sakura was taken away in handcuffs. Tomoyo didn't even look at her as she was being led away; her eyes were filled with tears, Syaoron touched her hand and whispered "Don't worry, I'll come for you."

She looked up at him as her tears fell.

At this time Syaoron, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking across the grounds with haste, they were arguing.

"Wait a minute, didn't it occur to any of you that this could have been accident...you're supposed to be her best friend Tomoyo"

"I am her best friend Syaoron but _she_ is Sakura Kinomoto first and I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, how would it look that I'm taking her side, my family will be caught up in the newspapers in the morning _Daidouji defending Killer Kinomoto"_

Syaoron was livid, he pointed his finger at Tomoyo's face "Well hell that's what you're supposed to do first, you're her cousin and she loves you" he turned and stormed away.

...

Syaoron was sitting in the Takao police station for almost four hours, looking at his watch it was almost five o'clock.

He looked down the hall to see Sakura being escorted by a female detective. "Well Ms Kinomoto your bail was arranged and you're free to go but we'll keep in touch." Sakura simply nodded.

Syaoron placed his jacket around her and embraced her tight. "You ok" he asked she nodded again, "ok let's go get some coffee" he smiled.

Sakura was blank, she sat at the table staring at the coffee cup, Syaoron reached out and clasped her hands gently, "Sakura we've only known each other a few weeks, can you trust me?"

She looked up at him confused, "Honestly Syaoron... in theory no, I can't, but somehow I feel that I can" she replied.

"Ok that good enough for me, _all of this_ has been taken care of, I know it's traumatic but this over, it's been handled"

"Handled, handled how?"

"Sakura please, I need you to trust me...now, you have to tell me what happened last night...take your time"

Sakura hesitated, but he seemed so sincere, all her friends had abandoned her, she had to believe that she had at least _one_ left.

Syaoron watched and listened intently as she described the unfortunate events that happened almost six hours ago, deep in his heart he realized that she kind, probably too kind, she took the blame for something she didn't do.

...

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS DEAN HANYU THERE IS LIST CONTAINING SIXTY-SEVEN NAMES LOCATED ON THE NOTICE BOARD OUTSIDE THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ... IF YOU ARE LISTED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO KATSUTO GYMNASIUM AT 12:30PM, THANK YOU"

"Wait a minute, do you see these names on this lists, it seems like it's a _rich kids _meeting I should've known", as one student said annoyed.

"Eriol, we're on the list you think this has anything to do with last night" Tomoyo whispered.

"I won't doubt it"

**12:30pm - Katsuto Gymnasium **

"Ok let's get started I am very busy, and I think you all are too" announced the Dean.

"Apparently, there was unfortunate incident at Jet Hall last night that I believe _**all**_ of you are aware of. The parents of Kahzuki Natsune have decided not to bring this institution into disrepute. They have clearly stated that they will conduct the affairs of this matter privately, they asked that you respect their wishes and would prefer that their family stay out of the news; they also implied that if we do not comply with their wishes that legal action will be taken against any individual. This is regretful but I implore you that you are not to speak of this incident from here on...that will be all."


	5. True Friends

**Chapter 5 – True friends**

The students in the gymnasium dispersed into the halls, Eriol left Tomoyo to hurry to his next class when he ran into Syaoron.

"Syaoron where's Sakura, and what happened to last night, we had to assemble in the gym for..."

"I know Eriol, I took care of it" he snapped back.

"You... you did this, if your father finds out he will fucking kill you, not to mention her father"

"Look Eriol, nobody knows not even her father and I'm gonna make damn sure it stays that way, the police is keeping it under wraps, the guy's parents and my lawyer came to an _arrangement_... she didn't do this Eriol, what was I to do, abandon her too like you and Tomoyo"

"That not fair Syaoron"

"Isn't it, Tomoyo is her cousin, hell, you're my cousin...if it was me what would have happened Eriol...look I'm not judging Tomoyo but Sakura needs some time, she's sleeping at my place now, and I'll bring her back in the morning."

...

"Sakura, can I come in?" Syaoron listened at the door; he knocked again, "Sakura".

"Oh Syaoron, yes come in", she was leaning against the window with her legs against her chest looking out, "sorry I was thinking about...stuff"

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks, I called my Father today he's gonna be coming home in the morning, so I'll go see him I need to talk him about me...and my life"

"Do you need a ride to Osaka?"

"Yeah, but you have classes in the morning Syaoron"

"Hey I don't think my scores will plummet if I don't attend a few classes, c'mon I'll take you"

"Thank you Syaoron, thank you... will you go with me to see him?"

"Umm, I don't think I should...don't get me wrong I don't mind meeting your parents but _now_ is not a good time"

"Yeah you're probably right; I have to go to the dorm in the morning to get some fresh clothes"

"No problem, just tell me what you need and I'll arrange my day for you"

"No not the whole day Syaoron, most likely Dad will arrange for me to get back here."

"Ok cool, well I'll see you in the morning then" as he got up to walk out the door.

"Syaoron wait...can you hold me"

He paused in his step, almost mechanical he turned around, she pounced from the window and ran into his arms crying uncontrollably, her knees began weakened, he gently moved to the rug on the floor caressing and soothing her, like a child rocking her back and forth.

"Ssshhhhhh...it's ok Sakura, please don't cry" but him saying that didn't make it better, he felt her tears soaking through his t-shirt, as he placed his chin on top of the head. She was warm to the touch and she smelt so sweet, he wasn't looking for a relationship with Sakura but he thought that she needed someone, a true friend.

After twenty minutes she stopped crying, he looked down and noticed that she sleeping against him, he smiled at the girlish features of her face, he lifted her up and gently tucked her into bed not before releasing her grasp from his clothing. He stroked her cheek, kissed her on forehead then exited the room.

...

Syaoron woke up to an aroma filled apartment; he thought he was in a dream, 'Is that coffee?'

"Good morning sleepy head" he opened his eyes slowly to see Sakura towering over him next to the couch, "I made breakfast", he sat up puzzled, looked over to the kitchen table to see scrambled eggs, sausages, pancakes, orange juice and coffee.

"You did this...by yourself...without burning down my apartment" he chuckled.

"I'll have you know that I can cook, very well too, I like to be independent, sometimes...shall we"

"Yes please" he was quite impressed, not that Sakura looked spoiled rotten, but being who she is... it was expected.

Sakura made her way through the campus with uncertainty; she didn't know what to anticipate, the glaring, the accusations...the indifference of the student body. To her amazement it was quite the opposite.

"Sakura are you ok I didn't see you yesterday", "Sakura, will you be joining our study group in the library, it starts at nine on Wednesday", there were smiles everywhere, people rubbing her shoulder and being concerned about her, 'I'm in some fucking alternate universe'.

Finally, she reached her room, Tomoyo was now packing her books to go to class.

"Hey Sakura, how are you"

She couldn't answer; she didn't even look at Tomoyo, "Sakura I'm sorry, ok I just panicked and I..."

"_You panicked_, you left me alone Tomoyo, I've received more compassion from a virtual stranger than my own cousin, look Tomoyo I'm not mad at you, and I think I know why you reacted the way you did, but all I wanted was for you to have my back, you know me, and _you_ of all people should have known that I won't do something like that, it all happened so fast I ..."

"I know Sakura, Hua told me yesterday, I feel so stupid, I shouldn't have doubted you"

"No you shouldn't have, look I'm going to see Dad he's home now"

"Ok well...see you later"

"Yeah, see ya"


	6. I didn't know

**Chapter 6 – I didn't know**

"Ok we're here; if you need me to come back for you, you can call..." Syaoron was interrupted by a knock on the glass.

A young policeman gestured him to rolled down his window, "Excuse me sir, you're not supposed to park here"

"Oh I'm not parking I'm just dropping her off"

"Can I see your documents sir?" the policeman demanded.

"Hi, good morning, he was just dropping me off" Sakura said calmly.

"Oh Ms Kinomoto...I'm so sorry carry on, you have great day sir" as the policeman walked away from the car.

"Wow Sakura, I should take you everywhere with me, anyway if need me call, ok"

"Yeah thanks", as she gave him a tight hug and exited the car.

Through the lobby, Sakura was greeted with smiles and gestures as she made her way to the elevator.

Walking through the Penthouse, she heard her Father's voice filled with rage and using every curse word from A to Z.

"Raymond we have to get that fucking account, I heard that Li Corp has already gotten a foot in the door, Cheng Li is so goddamn corrupted that he would sell his own wife to..." his rambling was interrupted by the footsteps of his daughter, she just waved at him through the doorway. "Raymond I have to go...Cherry, have you grown a foot?"

"No Dad, I'm still 5'6", you haven't seen me in fourteen months"

"True"

"So how's business, haven't taken over the whole yet have you"

"Nope, but it looks like I'll to share it with Li Corp"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Daddy"

"It is Cherry, but one day you'll understand, so what brings you see your old man"

"I've made some decisions...about myself Dad", he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he realised that her tone was a bit different.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, please sit... behind the desk" as he motioned her to his grand leather executive chair, "let's hear it"

This time she was courageous, she felt confident, for the first time her father was willing to listen to her.

"I want to live off campus...I want to be able to go out with my friends, I want a car and I want to change a few of my courses" she looked straight in his eyes pokerfaced; he did the same to her, then the silence broke.

"I knew this day was gonna come Cherry, so here are the terms; before you leave here I will purchase an apartment for you within walking distance of the University where there are other students residing, you can go out with your friends but I don't want you drunk and vomiting on the sidewalks, you can get a car by tomorrow but you are _**not**_ to race through the streets of Japan, instead of calling me twice a week you can call once every two weeks, and what courses do you intend to change".

"I hate Physics Dad and Philosophy"

"Your hate for Physics comes from your hate for Math..."he chuckled, "Cherry the reason why I didn't want you to go out unsupervised was for your safety"

"I know Dad but..."

"No let me finish... when you were three, business was now taking off and I spent a lot of time at the office. One Saturday, you and your Mother went to a traveling circus, she really wanted me to go with her but I was too busy. You wondered off for few seconds, she became hysterical but then she saw you taking a balloon from a clown, while she was walking to your location two men stuck in gun in her waist and ordered her to go with them. The last thing she saw was your worried little face because she wasn't where you left her. I came to pick you up from the police station that day, I couldn't calm you down, you wanted your mommy...Elizabeth was returned to me five days later after the ransom paid, but when she came back she was different, they broke her completely. I can't lock you up forever Cherry but I need you to be careful, please"

Sakura understood everything now, her Mother and Father had their rough times and Sakura didn't make it easy for them. "Thank you for telling me Dad"

"By our discussions earlier I can see some noticeable changes within you and your attitude, so this was the time to tell you. Your Mother is here; probably you should go say hi."

"Ok Daddy" she hugged him with all her might and made her way to the next room.

Her mother hadn't changed, she always wore white and hair was pinned up neatly, she was sitting by the window looking like Greek goddess with the sunlight illuminating all around her.

"Good morning Mother, are you ok" her mother pleasantly smiled at her. "I came to have a chat with Daddy about school, I'm doing great, my grades are up but I still have a lot of work to do"

Sakura held her hands and knelt down to face her, they both had the same colour eyes it was like watching the mirror image of each other, "Mom you're so pretty, I hope I can be this gorgeous when I'm older" stroking her cheek, "I love you Mom" Sakura stood up and embraced her Mother trying not to cry, then she heard a soft tender reply, "I love you too Cherry" the emotional barriers came down as they were both locked in a passionate series of whimpers and hugs.

Mr Kinomoto stood at door admiring his two favourite ladies and was overjoyed...finally.

...

"Really Sakura, you're leaving me"

"I'm doing this this for me Tomoyo, I swear this has nothing to do with you, I just want to be a little more liberated, you didn't grow up sheltered like I did, c'mon on don't be like that, you can come see the new apartment, please"

"Ok but you know I'm gonna miss you right"

"Yeah I know but you can come over anytime, I'm not far from here"

...

"Hey Avery, what's this... new neighbours"

"Hey Syaoron, man I haven't seen you in days" Syaoron was using the underground car park entrance for a week including the day he brought Sakura in and out of his place.

"Yeah I have been busy with school and some personal stuff, so who's moving in"

"Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter...umm a Sa..."

"Sakura Kinomoto" he answered in blatant shock

"Yeah... you know her or something?"

"Yeah I do, ok thanks" as Syaoron hurried off.


	7. Hey, neighbour

**Chapter 7 – Hey, neighbor**

"What a minute... Syaoron lives here"

"Are you serious Tomoyo?"

"Yeah dead serious"

"Well I didn't ask to live here, Dad made all the arrangements. I'm getting a car tomorrow and..."

"Wait...what the hell... he's giving you a car, well I won't need you to take me _anywhere_ "

"Oh c'mon Tomoyo, I promised him that I won't race... at least not in Japan"

_**Three years ago**_

"_OH MY GOD, AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG, OH MY GOD, PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE, PLEASE SAKURA STOP, STOP THE CAR" Tomoyo and another friend were crying in the back seat._

_Sakura was unwavering, her now ex-boyfriend of five minutes was clutching onto the hood of the car for dear life in the passenger seat._

"_You're breaking up with me you BASTARD, I WAS GOOD TO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE" Sakura was overtaking cars and switching lanes at breakneck speed and precision on a long winding highway._

"_Tomoyo and Erica you're not gonna die, but he is" coming up to major intersection Sakura accelerated._

"_SAKURA STOP, YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT" Tomoyo warned, she was clutching the steering wheel hard until her knuckles were white. Effortless she cleared the junction on the red light._

_After scaring the shit out of her ex she calmly dropped him off home, followed by her back seat passengers._

_Tomoyo didn't speak to her until four months later._

"You need to let that go Tomoyo, I promise I won't do that again"

"One, I don't care and two, I don't believe you"

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's disposition, they entered Sakura's new sixth floor one bedroom apartment.

"Hey, Jamie how long has it been"

"Oh Ms Kinomoto, how are you, it's been too long but I see you're looking good"

"Thank you Jamie, oh Tomoyo this is Jamie Wilson, she has been my family's interior decorator since I was a little girl"

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Ms Daidouji, is your mother Sonomi Daidouji?"

"Yes"

"Ah...I did her home in Wales"

"That's your work; it's breathtaking, I'm really glad to finally meet you"

"Why thank you. Ok Ms. Kinomoto, you have everything you need and more, if I can assist you further you know how to reach me, nice meeting you Ms Daidouji...let's go guys"

The workmen had finally cleared out of room. Sakura and Tomoyo ran through the apartment like children everything was practically new, they were screaming and jumping for joy, then they heard a knock on the door.

"Syaoron"

"Well welcome neighbors, or is it neighbor"

"Nah it's just Sakura," Tomoyo indicated, "come in, come in"

"Whoa Sakura this is great" Syaoron was quite impressed it wasn't overdone and it was comfortable, "I can see myself having a very intimate relationship with your flat screen"

"You can go ahead, I'm not into TV that much"

"Can I bring my X-BOX?"

"Once I'm not studying, sure... why not" Sakura replied.

"Sakura how about we do a house warming" Tomoyo beamed.

"Just a few people Tomoyo, not more than ten, ok"

"How about Friday" Sakura nodded in agreement, "so Syaoron this Friday ok"

"Ok, well Tomoyo, Sakura I just came to say hi, I got exams in two days"

"Oh shit, so do I" Sakura was shocked back to reality she missed two days of classes and she has exams in two days.

"Syaoron, I need a huge favor...can we study together, I mean you've already done so much for me, I don't want to take advantage of your kindness, I'll understand if you need to study alone"

Turning to Tomoyo Syaoron asked, "Does she ramble like that regularly"

"Yes she does, it's annoying sometimes" Tomoyo replied.

"Hey you two I'm standing right here" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Of course we can study together Sakura, I'll go get my things" as he exited the door.

Tomoyo cleared her throat, "He's really nice isn't he"

"Yeah he is" Sakura replied paying no attention to Tomoyo's question.

"So what do you think about him"

"About Syaoron, he's cool Tomoyo, we're just friends and I don't think he's looking for a relationship, at least that's what I get from him and I'm not looking for one either"

"Ok, ok...do you think he's gay?"

"Nah...I don't think so, I just think that he's into school right now... but damn he's really hot"

They were startled by Syaoron's footsteps walking through the open front door.

"Ok you guys I'll leave you let you get started on your studies, Sakura honey I will call you later...bye" as Tomoyo reached for the doorknob she heard Syaoron say.

"Oh Tomoyo...I'm not gay"

Tomoyo didn't turn around as she was blushing profusely and Sakura's face was in the palm of her hands giggling. The door closed behind her softly, he turned to Sakura with her face still buried.

"Oh c'mon Sakura let's get started" he chuckled pulling her hands from her face; her eyes were watering from holding in her laughter.


	8. Hangout, Hangover

**Chapter 8 –Hangout/Hangover**

"Thanks Syaoron, I really needed this, do you wanna continue tomorrow" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, how about same time" he answered.

"Ok", Sakura closed her books and ran to the refrigerator and pour two large glasses of pink grapefruit juice.

"Thanks...so how was the meeting with your father"

"It was good, I made some demands, we negotiated the terms and conditions and I found out some things about my mom. She spoke to me Syaoron", he heard her voice crack a bit, "you know I was under the impression that my parents didn't care about me, but that was far from the truth. They were doing what they could to protect me and keep me happy, but I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to see what was going on with them. I was depressed for no reason at all...my God, I have everything and I was depressed. As a matter of fact Syaoron, that time you touched my hand, was the day I snapped out of it..._you _snapped me out of it. You've been a really good friend and I've only known you over a month...thank you Syaoron" she hugged him instantly and he smiled in content.

"Well did you get what you want from your negotiations, I see you have a new apartment"

"Tomorrow I'll have a car, I'm allowed to get out more but responsibly, I can call my Dad less frequent but I don't think I'll stop doing that and I wanna stop doing Physics"

"Ok, but he's cool about you driving"

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you involved in an accident a few years ago with one of his cars?"

"You know about that?"

"Sakura...everyone knows, it was on the News, it's miracle you lived and from the photos I saw, no one could have survived that. But why did you take your dad's...what car was it again?"

"Ha, it was his Skyline and I took it because he grounded me for 'playing chicken' with Tomoyo and another friend. She sold me out to him and at the time my boyfriend just dumped me too, so I was kinda angry. Hmm...I began street racing when I was fifteen, after the accident I was banned from driving by my Dad, at that time I was seventeen. I promised today that I wouldn't race the car he's giving me...well not in Japan that this"

"I agree with him, I don't want to see anything happened to you Sakura" there was a deafening silence, she looked up at him, 'Her face, her eyes are so perfect', he thought, "well I should go, but I will see you tomorrow at Philosophy class."

As he exited the apartment, she shouted "Good night Syaoron and thank you."

...

_**Four days later**_

Sakura pulled into the underground parking in her new navy blue BMW X4, she can see Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoron, Hua, Meilin, Josh and Tao all gathered laughing and talking by Eriol's car.

"Oh finally, there she is" Tomoyo exclaimed.

As Sakura got out her car, she remembered the house warming.

"You forgot didn't you, don't worry we got it covered." as Tomoyo pointed to everyone who was now holding a bag with either food or drinks.

"Ok I have one condition do not vomit on my furniture or the floor, please" Sakura giggled.

Syaoron brought his XBOX, gaming addicts Hua and Meilin made sure challenge Eriol and Josh for hours.

The night turned into all lot of drinking, Sakura made sure that no one was allowed to leave in their state.

...

In the morning Syaoron opened his eyes lazily to find his arm around Sakura and facing him, next to her was Tomoyo and Eriol they were facing each other, everyone else was in the living room area.

The King size bed was big enough for all four of them; he stared at her face, he tried to subdue his thoughts, he really doesn't want to have a relationship with this young lady because he knows it will be complicated and he will hurt her.

He decided to get up quietly; he kissed her forehead and walked out the room.

Everyone awoke one by one to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, done by Syaoron; it was the apartment of seven zombie-like university students with extreme hangovers.

Fortunately all of them planned ahead, they were able to take showers, have breakfast and clean up the apartment.

"So what are your plans for today" Sakura asked all of them.

ERIOL: "Tomoyo and I are going to catch a movie"

JOSH: "I'm gonna see my mom later"

MEILIN: "Tao, Hua and I have to study group at three in the Library, damn which is in an hour"

SYAORON: "I'm have to clean my apartment, it's in a horrible mess, it's embarrassing, plus I have laundry to do"

"Oh well I can..." Sakura's attention was drawn to Hua now standing directly in front of her.

"Sakura...I never got a chance to thank you for what you did, who knows what else could have happened to me, I owe you my life, thank you Sakura", Hua was sobbing on Sakura's shoulder, they were locked in a tight embrace as Sakura was rubbing circles on her back.

Everyone smile and consoled her.

"It's ok, you don't owe me anything, I'm glad that I was there to help Hua" Sakura cupped her face, looking into her puffy blue eyes, "hey c'mon we're friends, let's do this once a month, but next time we'll do it at Eriol's or Syaoron's apartment"

"That a good idea Sakura, my apartment...next month" Eriol shouted as they all exited her place.

"Syaoron wait...I was just saying that I can help you with your apartment" Sakura suggested.

"Nah it's ok Sakura, really... I can handle"

"I didn't say that you couldn't handle it, but we can get it done faster together...so what do you say"

"Ok, ok c'mon"

She got her keys and shut the door behind her; they were on the seventh floor.

"Brace yourself" he warned her as he turned the key in the door.

The door flung open.

"You big baby, this isn't bad, I thought you trashed the place... look we can get this done in an hour or two"

"Ok let's begin"

Taking one room at a time the chores seemed effortless.

Sometimes he found himself gazing at her 'Syaoron, pull yourself together, this isn't the first time you've been so close to her, what are doing?'


	9. One stupid date

**Chapter 9 – One Stupid Date **

Over the next seven months the group has become even closer. Eriol and Tomoyo is already a couple, Sakura and Syaoron were best friends.

Sakura has become more focused and has improved considerably in her courses, thanks to her studying with Syaoron on a regular basis.

"Sakura hi," a tall blonde young man approached her breathless in the hallway.

"Hey, Haru, right" she smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, umm, are you doing anything tomorrow I was wondering...can I take you to dinner"

She hesitated, "Oh well...umm, why not"

"So seven o' clock, I'll come pick you up, you live at Brie Apartments right?

"Yeah I do, ok seven o' clock, bye"

"Bye" he was immobilized; stunned by what just happened he's taking Sakura Kinomoto out for dinner and she said yes.

...

"So you'll help me put together an outfit, right Tomoyo"

"Sure Sakura, wait... when was the last time you actually went on a date"

"Over two years ago"

"Oh yeah that was your last boyfriend too"

"That was my _only_ boyfriend"

"Haru is a nice guy; you might actually enjoy your date"

At this point, Eriol and Syaoron were standing next to them.

"Date, what date" Eriol asked

"Haru Sato asked Sakura out to dinner tomorrow night" Tomoyo replied

"And you're going Sakura?"

"Yes Eriol, what is something wrong with him"

"No it's not that, I just thought you're not interested in anyone"

"I'm not Eriol...he asked me out I said ok, I'm not going to marry him, it's just dinner"

All this time, Syaoron said nothing he wished all the voices around were on mute, including Sakura's. She's going out with someone, he's happy for her, but why does he feel so crushed, so sick. He cracked a smile to at least look interested or happy for her, 'Wait this entire time Sakura hasn't even looked at me'.

"Ok well, we have soccer practice, c'mon Syaoron" Eriol was now running off.

"Bye girls" Syaoron followed.

...

Sakura was wearing a simple mid length green thin strap dress, she didn't want to look too overdone, the simpler the better she didn't want to Haru the wrong impression, it was just dinner.

Despite her efforts, she looked gorgeous. She met Haru in the lobby area who didn't look bad himself.

He took her to a nice Italian restaurant, the food was divine, she loved Italian.

Sakura normally wouldn't eat at night, she has tea or a light snack but she didn't want to be rude to him.

He seems to like to laugh at his own jokes, she found him amusing and polite.

"Haru thank you for the lovely dinner but I'm feeling a bit tired"

"I understand, let me just pay the bill"

"Sure"

...

They pulled up in front of Brie apartments.

"So...dinner was good"

"Yes it was, thank you again"

"Wait...Sakura I really like you..."

He moistened his lips whilst moving towards her.

"What are you doing Haru?"

"Just one kiss"

"No"

He grabbed her arm, "No, let go of me Haru"

Suddenly, the passenger side door flew open.

"Sakura are you ok"

"Hey Syaoron, yeah I was just leaving, goodnight Haru", he didn't respond.

She slammed the door and hurried into the lobby, as Syaoron locked eyes with Haru in a deadly glare; he started the car and sped away.

"Sakura, it's Syaoron" she opened the door and walked back to the bathroom, "Sakura are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

She was lying, she was shaking it reminded her of the incident at the Frat house, she looked down at her arm to see the bruise marks left from Haru's rough and tight grab.

She walked into the living room area, "Oh Syaoron you're still here"

"Of course I'm still here, you're terrified...what the...did he do that you, son of a bitch"

"Look Syaoron it's over, forget it"

"He hurt you Sakura"

"So what you're gonna hurt him back"

"I knew you shouldn't have gone out with him"

"What do you mean _you knew_, then why didn't you stop me Syaoron?"

"How could I stop you from going on a date with someone Sakura, that's not my place?"

"You're my friend Syaoron, if something didn't feel right you could have said something, I mean what if you weren't downstairs, what if you..."

Her ramblings were interrupted with a long passionate kiss, her body had stopped shaking, his hands had cupped her face.

'I want to kiss him back, his lips feels so good on mine, what should I do...Syaoron'

She responded by kissing him back in the same manner, he stopped and opened his eyes to meet her gaze, staring back at him. The green dress she was wearing made her eyes look much brighter, it was seconds but it felt like hours.

He let her go slowly, stepped back and ran his hands through his hair in frustration then cupped his mouth.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Sakura"

She stood there stunned, as he hastily exited her apartment.

Sakura lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about the kiss sent shockwaves through her body.

'He obviously didn't want that to happen, I don't want to make him uncomfortable, whatever Sakura you're thinking too much. Things will be clearer in the morning'

...

"Syaoron, Syaoron have you seen Sakura today?"

"No Tomoyo...why?"

"Well she didn't show up for classes today, and I thought you may have seen her in the building, that's strange she didn't even call me after her date last night, by chance are you going home now"

"Yeah, I am"

"Can you go with me to make sure she's ok?"

"Ok"

"Sakura, it's Tomoyo"

She opened the door to see, Tomoyo... and Syaoron standing away from the door.

"Come in...both of you"

"So what happened to you, why didn't you show up for classes?"

"Tomoyo...I didn't get much sleep last night so I slept until one today"

Syaoron was now standing inside the apartment but close to the door; Sakura noticed that he was uneasy, she marched up to him.

"Syaoron please stop this, I don't want us to be weird and stupid around each other, if I'm making you uncomfortable please tell me"

"You're not making me uncomfortable Sakura, it's me"

"Really Syaoron, it's you"

"What's going on here...Syaoron...Sakura?" Tomoyo was watching them both back and forth.

"I kissed Sakura last night" he was now staring at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Tomoyo.

"Yeah... and I kissed him back" Sakura walked away from them both and shut her bedroom door, the silence was earth shattering.

They walked out of Sakura's apartment and closed the door behind them. Tomoyo pulled at Syaoron's arm.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Well you have to come clean with her Syaoron; you have to tell her...everything"

"I will tell her next week when we go on summer break"

"Ok"


	10. Dangerous curves ahead

**Chapter 10**

It was mid-July, the beginning of summer vacation. All except Hua and Josh had planned to spend four weeks in the Daidouji's countryside home.

Since the revelation at Sakura's apartment a few days ago, Syaoron and Sakura hardly spoke to each other. She spent most of her time chastising herself for kissing him back, she wasn't angry with him, she wanted to talk about it, she didn't understand why he believe that their kiss was so wrong.

Yes, true they're best friends but she liked him, a lot and why is that wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, it was Meilin and Syaoron.

"Are you ready Sakura?

"Yeah Meilin, let me just grab my keys"

"Where is your stuff?"

"Avery had someone take it to the lobby for me, he says to pull up in front and they will pack it in the car"

"Ok well I will go get the car" Syaoron suggested.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, Tao and her boyfriend are already waiting in the lobby...Sakura are you ok?"

"Yeah...why you asked Meilin?

"You haven't been yourself lately, look I don't want to pry but I'm a little worried about you"

"I'm ok Meilin, everything will be ok, I promise"

...

It was a long drive through the countryside; Eriol's car was in front leading the way.

Sakura sat in the backseat of Syaoron's car listening to her iPOD with her eyes closed, the fresh air was blowing across her face, she can feel her hair dancing in the wind, she was at peace.

She heard a loud crash and a shockwave through her body, glass shards ricochet off her face. Sakura shot her eyes open, the car was in a tailspin, she can hear Meilin screaming over her music, what is going on.

The car rolled down a small hill off road and came to abrupt stop.

Her vision was blurry, 'The car is upside down, Meilin...is gone, Syaoron, oh my god he's not moving'

"SYAORON, SYAORON, SYAORON,"

She heard footsteps running towards the wreckage; it was Tomoyo and Tao's boyfriend.

"Sakura are you badly hurt, can you crawl out of the car" Tomoyo yelled.

"I think so...ughh...ughh" she was halfway out of the window when Tao's boyfriend grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her out to safety.

"Where Meilin"

"She's with Eriol" Tomoyo replied

"We have to get Syaoron out, I think he's unconscious"

"We've already called for help Sakura, they're coming"

"No Tomoyo, please help me get him out of the car, we're far from city it will take a while for them to come"

"I'll help you" whispered Tao's boyfriend.

The wreckage had stopped against a huge boulder which was blocking the window on Syaoron's side. Sakura crawled through the passenger side and unbuckled his seatbelt, instantly he slumped against her.

She put all her strength into pulling him out, she was petite and she was overwhelmed by his weight but she didn't care. Finally she got him close to the passenger side window when Tomoyo and Tao's boyfriend began to pull him out with ease.

After getting him to safety, Sakura was exhausted. She sat on the ground and placed his head in her lap.

"We're gonna check on Meilin, will you be alright Sakura?"

"Yeah, go check on Tomoyo, I'll be fine"

"Syaoron wake up, please...please wake up...please" she held back her tears, he moaned occasionally going in and out of consciousness, his eyes were half opened and he would struggle to speak.

"No...sshhh, don't say anything" she said soothingly, "help is coming"

Sakura felt her face burning this was from the small cuts from flying glass and she felt a slight tug on her leg, it was beginning to feel numb she looked down and saw streams of blood cascading along her left leg from an open wound, 'That's funny I don't feel anything' but she couldn't let that stop her.

She wasn't going to give up on him, he was her best friend, he defended her when no one else would, he never turned his back on her and she wasn't about to leave him alone.

As Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, it's moist, 'Oh my god, it's blood'.

"Tomoyo come quick...I think Syaoron struck his head, hold on Syaoron I'm here, help is coming"

Two ambulances and a fire truck arrived within thirty minutes.

"Miss you have to let him go, we'll take it from here"

She looked on as they placed a neck brace on him, laid him on a stretcher and carefully walked up the mound.

She wasn't with Syaoron anymore, he was gone, she became overwhelmed with emotion.

"Miss you need to calm down you're exhausted and you're losing a lot of blood from this wound" Sakura wasn't paying attention to the paramedic, she wanted to be with him.

Is he ok, he was bleeding so much.

'Why is everything so blurry...my eyes are heavy' her mind went blank and then...darkness.

...

'My throat is dry...' Sakura was groggy and confused. Her muscles ached, she wanted to sit up.

She saw Tomoyo on her left.

She recognized the familiar sounds and smells of a hospital.

"My throat...Tomoyo"

"You need water Sakura?" she nodded her head clutching her throat.

"How long have I been here?"

"About twenty hours, Sakura, you've been resting."

"Where's Syaoron and..."

Just then a doctor and a nurse walked into the room.

"Ah Miss Kinomoto, you're awake, very good...I am Dr Kitahara how do feel?"

"My throat is dry and I'm a little dazed"

"That's ok... you received a wound on your left leg, half an inch from your femoral artery, you are very lucky Miss Kinomoto, if that injury was a little more to the left you would have bled to death. However, you have lost a significant amount of blood from your injury and you need to rest, also your parents are on their way"

"Doctor wait...where are my friends that was in the accident too"

"You need to rest Ms Kinomoto"

"I'm not going to rest unless you tell me what is happening to my friends"

"Ok...the young woman received a broken arm and some cuts and bruises; we're keeping her overnight for observation. The young man is in an induced coma, we had to do an emergency surgery to release some pressure in his brain. He is resting right now and it's too early to predict his recovery."

"Thank you doctor"

"Have you seen him Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, I did, he's sleeping, Eriol is with him now and Meilin is resting"

"How did this happen?"

"We came around a sharp bend and this truck came out of nowhere and barely missed us, we stopped suddenly but the truck sideswipe Syaoron's car. The next thing we knew the car flipped about two...three times and rolled down a few metres against a boulder. The truck didn't stop; police is trying track it down and the driver."

"Ok" she removed the covers and saw he leg was heavily wrapped.

"You can't get up yet, you leg is injured Sakura"

"I need you to check on Syaoron and Meilin from time to time just to make sure they're ok"

"Meilin will be fine Sakura; I think it's Syaoron we should be worried about"

...

Another day had passed and Sakura was a bit agitated by the fact that she was being confined to a bed and a room, but it was comforting seeing Tomoyo by her side. The door opened and her parents ran to her.

"Cherry"

"Daddy...Mommy, I'm ok, I'm ok"

Tomoyo got up, "Sakura I think I'll go get something to eat and check on Syaoron, bye Uncle, bye Auntie"

"Bye Tomoyo, and thank you for looking after Cherry" she smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto and left the room.

"Sweetie, I heard two others were injured also"

"Yeah Mom...Meilin and Syaoron"

"Syaoron?" her father asked

"Yeah Dad...you know him?"

"Nah doubt it's the same person, I'm aware of a young man named Syaoron but he doesn't live in Japan, anyway what's their condition"

"Well Meilin has a broken arm and minor injuries, Syaoron is an induced coma"

"My goodness" gasped Mrs. Kinomoto.

"The police is keeping me informed about the investigation, I'm gonna make sure that they find this person Sakura, you know you're one fortunate young woman, this is your second accident and the second time you forced me to come to a hospital"

"Second time Daddy...you came the first time?"

"Of course Cherry, why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't know came to see me"

"You were unconscious we were by your side for four days, but we got called away, when we realized you were recovering we left and that's when you woke up"

Sakura smiled to herself shaking her head thinking how naïve she was to believe that her parents didn't love her.


	11. Recovery

**Chapter 11 - Recovery**

"Ok Miss Kinomoto you're healing nicely. You can leave this afternoon if you want and finish your recovery at home"

"How long I've been here Doctor"

"Approximately two weeks"

"Can I see Syaoron?"

"I can't see why not?

...

Sakura slowly made her way to ICU ward; she hated the stink of the hospital, any hospital. She was surprised to see a man sitting outside the room. She was beginning to wonder if she was in the right place.

She stepped up to the door, "Miss, I cannot allow you to go in there" a man in a suit stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me; I'm here to see my friend"

"Miss, I've been instructed that specific people are allowed into this room"

"BY WHOM?" she shouted

"By me", she was jolted by a familiar voice, she slowly turned then gasped.

It was Cheng Li her father's business rival.

Li Corporations was on par with father's companies, they competed mainly in telecommunications and information technology, but their market share was concentrated in Asia.

Sakura bit her lip then sighed, "You're Mr. Cheng Li"

"Yes and you're Ms Sakura Kinomoto"

"Yes"

"I heard that you practically saved my son Ms Kinomoto, if you hadn't pulled him out, he might have bled to death"

Sakura was frozen; she was shocked to her core, "He's your son, so his name isn't Syaoron Chung"

"No...his name is Syaoron Li...my son needs to rest Ms Kinomoto and I think you should do the same. Thank you for your assistance but I think it's best that you should leave my son from here on. " he walked away from her and open the door to Syaoron's room.

She can see Syaoron lying unconscious with Eriol sitting next to him, then the door closed.

She needed to go, this was too much, she wanted to scream and she wanted to cry.

...

Sakura secluded herself in her apartment, the last three weeks was a disaster, but all this time she was taking care herself, she wanted to be alone.

She was jolted by Tomoyo pounding on her door.

"Sakura, Sakura, I know you're in there, open the door"

She opened the door, "What?"

"Can I come in?" Sakura stepped aside, "Why aren't you taking my phone calls?"

"Did you know you Tomoyo?"

"Did I know what?"

"I saw Cheng Li at the hospital...did you know that Syaoron's last name is Li...oh my goodness you knew, that means that Eriol knows too"

"Eriol is his cousin Sakura and so is Meilin"

"Why did everyone thought it was necessary to lie to me?"

"We didn't lie to you Sakura, Syaoron wanted to tell you himself. He was gonna do it as soon as we got to the house."

"Why didn't he tell me before?"

"He was afraid that you would've rejected him on the day that he met you, so he lied...I mean think about it Sakura, would you have been so receptive knowing that he was the son of your father's arch enemy"

"That doesn't matter Tomoyo, my father's business is my father's business...Syaoron Li is not my rival. Being a Li wouldn't have mattered to me, it didn't matter before and doesn't matter now...but his father doesn't want me to see him...I want to see him Tomoyo, I want to see him" Sakura broke down crying, Tomoyo held her in her arms.

...

"What is the next step Dr. Kitahara"

"Well since he's awake now, we can see that the swelling in his brain has gone down considerably, he's talking, his motor skills are improving, he should able to leave within a week."

"So he will make a full recovery"

"Yes he will...Mr. Li, your son's brain was injured, his recovery is anything short of miracle, it would be best that you surround him with people he is most familiar with his family, his friends. Your son asks for Ms Sakura Kinomoto every day...good day Mr. Li"

"Good day Doctor"

...

"Sakura lunch is ready"

"What is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs"

"Did you make those meatballs from scratch?"

"That's the only way to make them"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who the hell is that...perfect, right before lunch" Sakura said very annoyed, she opened the door and gasped.

"Ms Kinomoto...I'm sorry if I startled you"

"No I...I'm just curious"

"My I come in?"

"Sure Mr. Li"

"Oh, what is that delightful smell?"

"It's spaghetti and meatballs, this is my cousin Tomoyo, she made them from scratch"

"Oh Ms. Daidouji, yes we have met"

"Of course you have, so what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Li?"

"Yes...my son has become very fond of you. Your father and I are adversaries but that doesn't mean that our children can't be friends, I was wrong to suggest that you don't see him anymore. My son was afraid to tell you who he was because of me, and that shouldn't be Ms Kinomoto, I apologize."

"So...how is he?"

"Eriol and I just brought him back to..."

Sakura sprinted out of her apartment down to the elevator.

"Do you have an extra plate Ms. Daidouji? Mr. Li remarked.

"Yes there's enough to go around" she replied

Sakura was panting in front of Syaoron's apartment; she knocked and held her breath. Eriol opened the door, she walked right pass him.

"Nice to see you too Sakura"

Syaoron was standing in front of his mirror when she walked in.

Her emerald eyes glowed with excitement, "Hello"

"Hello"

She held out her hand, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto"

"I'm Syaoron Li"

They shook hands, she smiled and moving closer to him, tugged his collar to her face so she can see his eyes clearly and whispered, "Don't you ever lie to me again."

He placed his hands around her waist, their mouths met in passionate and fiery kiss. Finally, all his emotional barriers came crashing down, she brought him back to life. He hadn't seen her so long and this was the first thing he wanted to do, _I've missed you so much. _

"I love you Sakura Kinomoto"

"I love you too Syaoron Li...so how are you feeling"

"Much better now" he blushed.

She took his hand and led him out of the room, "C'mon, Tomoyo made spaghetti and meatballs"

"She made them from scratch?"

"Yeah, but I left your Dad there"

"So we should go quickly" he insisted.


End file.
